


Meant to Be

by katuave



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katuave/pseuds/katuave
Summary: Keith and Shiro forced to say goodbye
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song Neptune by Sleeping at Last, The scene is inspired by season 8 episode 24 of Grey’s Anatomy:)

** Pitch black, pale blue.**

**There was a stained glass, variation of the truth **

Shiro held Keith as tight as he could. He tries to wipe all the blood off his face while he runs his hand through the mullet he has come to love.

** And I felt empty handed**

** You let me set sail **

** With cheap wood  **

**So I patched up every leak that I could **

_Keith’s still breathing. There’s still a chance._ He can only repeat this over and over in his head for hope of some comfort. 

** 'Til the blame grew too heavy **

**Stitch by stitch I tear apart **

** If brokenness is a form of art  **

** I must be a poster child prodigy  **

** Thread by thread I come apart **

** If brokenness is a work of art **

** Surely this must be my masterpiece **

He can barely even see, it’s too dark. Though he’s not sure if he would want to be able to see those gorgeous violet eyes. They only show him that the love of his life is drifting in and out of consciousness.

** I'm only honest when it rains  **

** If I time it right, the thunder breaks  **

** When I open my mouth  **

**I wanna tell you but I don't know how **

“Please don’t do this to me, Keith.” He sobs, tears falling onto Keith’s face mixing with the younger boy’s own. 

Suddenly he heard Keith whisper, “Shiro, It’s gonna be alright. We’re okay.” He could see Keiths smile in the tiniest bit of light that was shining on them. There’s never a time when Shiro doesn’t want to see Keith’s beautiful smile, but he knows what this smile means. This is a goodbye smile. 

** I'm only honest when it rains **

** An open book, with a torn out page **

** And my inks run out **

** I wanna love you but I don't know how **

He grips Keith’s hand tightly, “I love you.” Keith shakes his head as if he doesn’t believe it’s true.

“I do, I do Keith. I love you.” His voice breaks. 

“Which is why you need to stay alive, I know I should’ve said it sooner but I’m saying it now. We’re going to have an amazing life together.”He keeps petting Keith’s hair.

** Pitch black, pale blue **

** These wild oceans shake what's left of** ** me loose  **

** Just to hear me cry mercy **

** The strong wind at my back **

He grabs Keith’s face with both of his hands. “You have to stay alive, we’re meant to be.”

**So I'll lift up **

** The only sail that I have **

** This tired white flag **

Keith takes a big breath and smiles  “Meant to be...”  and he lets out his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> ooga booga


End file.
